


F Is For Friends Who Do Things Together

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/F, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "It happened without my knowledge."





	F Is For Friends Who Do Things Together

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Nancy came into the condo on a rainy Friday evening. February was half over but the weather was not very cold. She shook out her umbrella, then opened it in the foyer. She could hear Luther Vandross playing softly in the living room so after hanging up her coat and leaving her briefcase by the closet door, Nancy walked into the room.

“Hi baby.”

“Hey!” Lauren jumped up from the couch and into Nancy’s arms. Her kiss was tender but passionate. “Are you hungry?”

“Mmm.” Nancy nodded.

“Sit down.” Lauren pulled her toward the couch. “You relax; take a load off. I will get you something to eat.”

“I can do that.”

“Don’t be silly.” She kissed her again. “You’ve worked hard all day. Dinner will be a few minutes. Seriously Nance, I want you to relax.”

“Is Fitz OK?”

“Sound asleep. You can go and look in on him if you'd like. I will take care of everything else.”

Nancy smiled as she walked away. Looking around the living room, she noticed magazines surrounded her. They were wedding books, fabric swatches, color schemes, flower displays, and a spiral notebook with pages of Lauren’s near perfect script. Nancy knew she was madly in love when she thought that even Lauren’s handwriting was beautiful. She put the notebook back on the coffee table and went down the hall to the nursery.

Fitz was sound asleep, thumb in his mouth, clutching Theodore. He looked adorable in a pair of feet-in pajamas. She stroked his thick hair and he stirred but didn’t wake.

“Hey, how's mommy’s little muffin? I hope you had a good day.”

She went back into the living room and dinner was waiting on the coffee table. Rotini with meat sauce and a healthy glass of red wine. Nancy smiled, joining Lauren on the couch.

“This looks delicious.”

“I hope it tastes that way.”

“I'm sure that it does. So, what is this little project?”

“Our wedding.”

“It looks like a large undertaking.”

“No.” Lauren shook her head. “It’s the usual stuff. Have you picked out a dress?”

“I have a dress in my closet.”

“What?”

“I have a dress in my closet.”

“You're going to wear some dress to our wedding? Just something from the back of your closet?”

Nancy thought about it for a moment. This conversation could go two ways…one way involved Motrin. She held up a finger and quickly pressed a number on her cell phone.

“What's up kid?”

“Do you have plans tomorrow afternoon?”

“Corinne is in Chicago visiting Calvin.”

“We need to go wedding dress shopping.”

“I have been anticipating this phone call. She didn’t go for the dress in the closet thing?”

“Not exactly.”

“I guess I could use a new suit too. What is the color scheme?”

“Get off my phone Douglas.”

“I will pick you up at two.”

“Why? We’re just going to shop out there.”

“I will pick you up at two.” He repeated.

“Yes sir.”

“Goodnight kiddo. Oh, and bring my godson.”

“That will be fun. Goodnight.”

“Bye.”

Nancy hung up and looked at Lauren.

“I'm getting a brand new dress tomorrow.”

“Thank you boo boo.”

“Mmm hmm. You're not going over the top, are you?”

Lauren didn’t think so. She already booked the hotel and the honeymoon suite. The majority of the guest list was compiled; Lauren was still trying to pick invitations.

“I got the DJ this afternoon and finally decided on spring green and crème for the colors. I can't seem to narrow down flowers. Any suggestions?”

“I love sunflowers. Other than that, not really. I'm sure whatever you pick will be lovely baby.”

“I will just have mama do it. I'm no good with flowers. Things are coming along fine. We’ll be ready by the 20th of April.”

Nancy thought it was too soon but Lauren wanted to be married. She did not want to over plan things and have it turn into a fiasco. The sooner, the better. While it was an important day for her and Nancy, Lauren wanted to try to keep it low key. She did not want too much press chasing them around. Keeping them away completely was never going to happen but she would do her best.

“OK, no more wedding talk.” Nancy pushed the plate aside, turned and laid on the couch. “It’s been a long day and I am exhausted.”

Lauren smiled, taking one of Nancy’s feet and massaging it. The National Security Advisor sighed and melted into the couch cushions. She pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders.

“We don’t have to talk at all you know.” Lauren said. “You just relax and I will take good care of you.”

“Mmm, you have the magic touch baby.”

Nancy closed her eyes and sipped her wine. She didn’t know how much time had passed but soon Lauren was helping her off of the couch and into the bedroom. She undressed her, putting on her pajamas. While Nancy fell asleep in bed, Lauren undressed completely and slid in beside her.

“Is it bedtime?” Nancy asked as Lauren turned out the light.

“Yeah. We’re in bed boo boo.”

“It happened without my knowledge.”

“You're tired.” Lauren stroked her hair. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But I didn’t even give you romance.” She murmured, cuddling close and resting her head on Lauren’s naked breasts.

“Oh please, I don’t need all that junk. Your face in my breasts will have to do for right now.”

“Sexy babies.” Nancy’s tongue darted out of her mouth to flick a nipple. “Mmm, all mine forever and ever.”

“Amen. Stop that Dr. McNally. Don’t start something you can't finish.”

“I can finish it. Really, I can. I’ll have you know…what are we talking about.”

“We were talking about goodnight. I love you.” Lauren kissed her forehead.

“I love you too.”

Nancy cuddled closer and closed her eyes. Lauren stroked her hair as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

Nancy woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She rolled over on her back, looking at the alarm clock. It was 9:17 and she could hear the sounds of her little boy. He was excited and his joy got Nancy out of bed. In the bathroom, she washed her face and brushed her teeth before heading for the kitchen.

“Hi mommy!”

Fitz waved from his high chair. Lauren spoon-fed him his breakfast; no doubt all attempts to feed himself were the mess Nancy saw all over the tabletop, his face and the floor.

“Hello muffin.” Nancy kissed his forehead. “Hey baby.”

“We didn’t wake you, did we?”

“Not really.” Nancy poured a cup of coffee. “Doug and I are going to take Fitz with us this afternoon.”

“Doug!” Fitz exclaimed.

“Uncle Doug can't wait to see you. You're growing into such a big boy.”

“Big boy!”

“Here honey, finish your breakfast.”

Fitz went back to eating his grits and sausage. Nancy took the eggs from the refrigerator and hash browns from the freezer.

“You in the mood for breakfast Lauren?”

“I'm starving.”

Fitz twice rejected the spoon so Lauren stopped trying. She pulled him from the high chair, grimacing as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and gave it a healthy tug.

“Mummy hair!”

“Yes, and mummy needs it. Let go honey.”

“Mummy hair!” he yanked it again.

“Fitz! Nancy, help.”

She put the eggs down, extracting his strong hands from around Lauren’s hair. She exhaled and took him for a bath. Alone in the kitchen, Nancy turned on the radio as she mixed her eggs with some peppers and cheese. She hummed along to Donna Summer. Fitz could be heard giggling and splashing in the bathtub as she prepared breakfast. Lauren returned and they ate during a relative calm.

“I must have been out of it last night.” Nancy said.

“Why would you say that?”

“I don’t remember going to bed.”

“You passed out on the couch. It was a long week.”

“I'm not going in the first three days of next week. Then Thursday I'm off to London.”

“See why I rushed the wedding plans. Spring and summer are your busiest times of year.”

“Well the last ten days of July are just for us. I thought we would take the baby to Columbia for five of them, leave him with your parents, and take a side trip to New Orleans.”

“I like the sound of that. Will I get to flash people?”

“It is not Mardi Gras. But I will make an exception for our hotel room.”

“Yea!”

“So, what are your plans this afternoon? With both the baby and I out of here, you will be free?”

“I don’t want to be free. Maggie and I are going to do wedding things. A bit of shopping, lunch here, work on the plans. I guess you and Doug will be doing the same thing. What time is he coming?”

“Two.”

“Oh good, there is plenty of time.”

“For what?” Nancy asked.

Lauren smiled, standing from the table and giving both her hands to Nancy. She helped her from the chair.

“The romance you were talking about last night.”

“Fitz is in the living room.” the National Security Advisor reasoned.

“Occupied in his playpen with the baby monitor nearby. He will be fine.”

“Lauren…”

“Hmm?”

“I guess a little while will be alright.”

“I promise you it will be much more than alright Dr. McNally.”

***

Doug arrived at ten of two, early as usual. While Lauren gathered all the things needed for an afternoon with a toddler, he occupied his time with his godson. He helped Fitz into his little sweater and Timberland boots. He even cooperated as Doug got him into his coat. Nancy and Lauren could never do that without military like strategy.

“Don’t you look like the perfect little man?”

Doug held him up in the air and Fitz let out the most gleeful sound.

“Be careful Dougie.” Nancy came into the living room. “He just had lunch.”

Doug stopped but Fitz was still excited so he bounced around in his arms.

“Uncle Doug, fly! Fly!”

“Later buddy boy. I promise.”

“OK baby, we’re off. We’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Have a good time.”

She kissed Nancy and Fitz, waving as they left. It was drizzling out as Doug strapped Fitz into the baby seat he and Corinne kept in the back of their Buick Century. Then he and Nancy pulled off. He immediately noticed the black SUV pull out behind him.

“How many of your friends are joining us today?” he asked.

“Probably just two. We’re in one place today so they don’t feel the need to hover.”

“Don’t they always feel the need?”

“Yeah, but they know how I feel about that. You’re awfully quiet back there muffin man. Whatcha doing?”

She turned and saw her son half-asleep, still sucking on his pacifier.

“He is just like his mummy. Lunch and then naptime.”

“I would do the same thing if I were his age. So, how are the wedding plans coming?”

“You managed to ask me that with a straight face.”

“I'm being serious kiddo. Lauren seems over the moon.”

“She is. I honestly don’t know how they are coming…she is doing all the work. Apparently all I have to do is show up at the King George in a new dress.”

“Did you set a date?” Doug asked.

“April 20. It’s soon but summer is so busy and Lauren wants to be married. Well, it’s not even married; it’s not legal.”

“You guys did all the legal paperwork, right?”

“Years ago, and more after she got pregnant. This is just something she insists on doing.”

“Stop being so gruff.”

“I am being no such thing. I just don’t…”

“What? You proposed, didn’t you? If you didn’t want to then you shouldn’t have.”

“All I want is for Lauren to be happy Doug. I love her so much that it makes me sick. This is going to make her happy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh yeah. She has abandonment issues. Once I agreed to the ceremony in her mind that meant I wanted to stay forever.”

“What about the past five years? Damn, is there ever parking around here?”

“Oh please.” Nancy rolled her eyes. “The past five years were good but not a guarantee, as if I would ever leave her or our son. I told you years ago that she was a little bit crazy.”

“I do remember.”

Doug parked in a no parking area, making sure his State Department tags showed. The Secret Service parked beside him as Nancy got out and started working with Fitz and his accessories. Doug carried the diaper bag and pushed the stroller carrying the drowsy toddler. Nancy could not help but smile.

“I'm sorry but you just look so cute. I wish I had a camera.”

They went into Neiman Marcus and Nancy slowly walked through the women’s formal Department. There were many nice dresses but most would make her feel like an overgrown debutante. She already decided not to wear white…she and Lauren made a pact.

“What about a twin set.” Doug said.

“Hmm? A what?”

“You know, skirt, top, and jacket. Dressy but not flouncy. You're avoiding flouncy right?”

“Damn right.”

She didn’t know what Lauren was wearing and Lauren was keeping it that way. Nancy was sure it would be a traditional wedding dress. At least she didn’t have to worry about them showing up in the same outfit.

“This is perfect.”

Doug held up an off-white skirt and shell. It was satin and would probably do the job.

“Is there a jacket?” she asked.

“A duster; that’s even better. Try it on.”

“I don’t have to do that. I know what size I am. I've been the same size, give or take, since grad school.”

“Oh c’mon, I want to see how pretty you look.”

“Pretty.” Fitz said from his stroller.

“See, the munchkin agrees. C’mon Nancy.”

“Oh alright. Get me a size…no, I will find it myself.”

“Damn, almost thought I had you there kiddo.”

“You wish.”

She took one off the rack and the three of them headed to the try on area. Doug was able to sit, and he took Fitz from the stroller. He laughed as Doug bounced him around on his knee. In the dressing room, Nancy looked at herself in the mirror. She was trying to decide how she would wear her hair on the big day. She knew what Lauren would like.

“OK, how do I look?”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You look beautiful. That is the dress.”

“I like it.”

“I love it. Lauren is going to love it too.”

“Alright.”

She went back into the room and put on her jeans and sweater. Doug suggested that she buy shoes. Nancy already felt she had the shoes but it seemed silly to Doug to wear old shoes with a new dress.

“Just what are you up to Commander Pierce?” she asked.

“Nothing at all Dr. McNally. The shoe department is over there; let’s go.”

Nancy nodded because she realized there was no winning the argument.

“How are you doing in there muffin?”

“K.”

He was playing with his toys and paying little mind to what was happening around him. His mother let him run around a bit in the shoe department; he even did a good job of not knocking over too many things. Then he spent a fair amount of time trying to climb up his godfather’s leg as if it were a beanstalk.

“Doug! Doug!” he held up his arms and Doug lifted him up in the air. “Fly!”

Nancy refused to watch as Doug did what he asked. If she didn’t see it then she wouldn’t have images of Fitz hitting the ground. She instead tried on seven pairs of shoes before deciding on a pair of off-white slides with a medium heel. They were nice, would go well with the dress.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Are we ready?”

“Yeah.”

He kept Fitz in his arms, pushing the stroller along as they headed to the register. The shoes and dress went up on the counter and the salesperson made small talk. Nancy went into her purse but Doug quickly put a stop to that.

“What are you doing?” Nancy asked.

“Being a good matron of honor.”

She laughed as Doug paid with his Visa card. Then she put the dress bag and shoe box on top of the empty stroller.

“Lets go to Clyde’s.” she said. “I'm hungry.”

“You got it. Are you happy with the dress?”

“I am always happy with free stuff.”

Doug pulled her close, kissing her temple.

“As if we don’t already look married. You with the diaper bag and baby, me with the stroller.”

“Who are these guys supposed to be; the nannies?”

Nancy laughed, shaking her head.

***

“Are you here baby? We’re home.”

“In the kitchen.”

Nancy lay a sleeping Fitz in his playpen and went into the kitchen.

“Hey there.” She leaned to kiss her. “Hi Maggie.”

“Hey Nancy.”

“What are you guys up to?” She took a Diet Pepsi from the refrigerator and opened the can.

“Finishing the guest list.” Lauren replied. “Do you know I almost forgot to invite Evelyn and Stephen?”

“Forgot? You remembered right?”

“Yeah. The invitations are going out on Tuesday. There is still some tweaking. We have been working all day…I think the hard stuff is done.”

“It’s getting late.” Maggie said, looking at her watch. “I need to relieve the poor babysitter. Tessa has decided to reach the terrible twos a bit early. I’ll call you.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Lauren stood from her chair.

“Don’t be silly. I know where the door is.”

Nancy waved as she left and then focused on Lauren.

“A successful afternoon?” the National Security Advisor asked.

“Mmm hmm.” Lauren was immediately in her arms, kissing her. 

“You taste a little like Marlboro.”

“You taste like chicken.”

Nancy laughed, kissing her again.

“Let me see your dress.”

“No.” Nancy shook her head.

“Why not?”

“Isn't there the tradition of the bride’s dress remaining unseen? Well we are two brides so I guess we will both be surprised.”

“Alright.” Lauren leaned her forehead on Nancy’s shoulder.

Nancy knew that tone. She would scour the closet as soon as Nancy was out of the house longer than an hour. That is exactly why the dress was hanging in Corinne Pierce’s closet. She tilted Lauren’s chin, kissing her once more.

“I have to commend you baby…planning all of this in a short period of time.”

“It’s a gift. Mmm, I can't wait to be Mrs. Lauren McNally.”

“Uh uh.”

“Uh uh what?”

“No name changes.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“But I want to be Mrs. McNally.” She said.

“You will be, in all the important ways, but…” Nancy sighed. “Please just indulge me this one thing.”

“Not even hyphenated?” she asked.

“Not even hyphenated. We will be married, we will be mothers, and I promise we will be forever. I am putting my foot down on the name change though.”

“Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you put your foot down? It gets me all hot and bothered.”

“Yeah?” Nancy stroked her back.

“Are you placating me, Dr. McNally?”

Nancy didn’t answer her, she just kissed her. Lauren ran her fingers through her hair.

“I love you Nancy. I am so happy with you.”

“Good. I love you too and I want you to be my wife.”

Lauren sighed contently and held Nancy close. She was going to have it all, and the wedding cake too. Life was very good.

***


End file.
